ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mi'qote - Mondstreuner
Kategorien werden umgebaut, bitte erstmal so stehen lassen! Während dem Zeitalter des langen Eises gefroren die Meere und erzeugten begehbare Passagen, worauf Eorzea ein Zustrom von fremden Tieren an seinen Küsten ereilte. Dies lockte in der Folge auch die jagenden Stämme an, die auf diese Tiere angewiesen waren, die Vorfahren der heutzutage als Miqo'te bekannten Jäger. Seitdem bildeten sich die Miqo'te in zwei physisch voneinander unterscheidbare Gruppen gespalten - die tagaktiven Sonnentatzen und die nächtlichen Mondstreuner. Beide Gruppen verfügen über einen hervorragenden olfaktorischen Sinn und kraftvolle Beinmuskulatur als Resultate einer langen Evolution hinsichtlich Jagd und Prädation. Sie sind vergleichsweise gering in ihrer Zahl und bewahren die Mentalität einer Inselgruppe, was sie dazu tendieren lässt, den Kontakt zu den anderen Rassen zu vermeiden. Viele von ihnen führen einen isolierten Lebensstil, selbst wenn sie sich in bevölkerungsreichen Städten niederlassen. Allgemein * Folgten als jagende Stämme den Tieren über die Passagen nach Eorzea (Während des endlosen Frostes) * Sehr guter Geruchssinn und kraftvolle Beinmuskulatur * Sehr kleine Volkszahl * vermeiden eher den Kontakt zu anderen Rassen * Viele führen einen isolierten Lebensstil, selbst wenn sie sich in den Städten niederlassen - - sehr territorial und viele führen einen einzelgängerischen Lebensstil, insbesondere Männchen (char creation) * Die meisten der Miqo'te, welche in eorzeanischen Gesellschaften leben sind weiblich (char creation) * Der einzige Stadtstaat in Eorzea in welchem Mi'qote von beiden Arten nicht in großer Zahl auftreten ist Ishgard; aufgrund der kürzlichen Klimawandlung in Coerthas ist es viel zu kalt für die Goldtatzen um sich behaglich zu fühlen und zudem oft zu wolkig für die Mondstreuner, was die Ehrebietung und Verbindung mit Menphina umso schwerer macht * Männer sind selten * Nachtaktiv * Nennen sich "Hüter des Mondes" * Beten Menphina an * Jagen oft in den Wäldern des Finsterwaldes, nach einem Friedensschluss sind einige in die Stadt Gridania gezogen * Haben größere Ohren, dunklere Haare und dünnere Schwänze als die Goldtatzen * Runde Pupillen und schärfere Eckzähne * Noch regelmäßig legen Mondstreuner Kriegsbemalung an (Ihr Glauben sagt, es gäbe ihnen die Kräfte des Mondes) * Zurückhaltend und grüblerisch, sowie sehr zäh * männliche Miqo'te scheinen nicht auffindbar, aber es gibt Gerüchte dass manche in Ul'dah sind (vavaki) * Mondstreuner haben Hunde-/Wolfsartige Schweife mit bleicher Farbgebung * Mondstreuner haben stilisierte Ohren mit kurzem Haar und sind etwas länger und dünner. * Leben in einer hochgradig matriachalischen Gesellschaft * Selten bilden sie Gemeinschaften von mehr als zwei oder drei Familien. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mondstreuner * Als Grundlage für die Mondstreuner dienen moderne Matriarchate. Ein Beispiel sind die Mosuo (Siehe Text unten) * Mondstreuner bauen sich kleine Dörfer, bestehend aus 2-3 Haushalten, die je von einer Matriarchin geführt werden. Eine dieser Matriarchinnen übernimmt die Führung des Landsitzes und somit die Führung des Dorfes. * Die jüngste Tochter übernimmt die Rolle der Matriarchin bei ihrem Tode oder Abdanken. * Frauen besuchen die Männer, mit denen sie sich paaren wollen. Es gibt keine Ehe. Trennungen finden im gemeinsamen Einverständnis statt und benötigen wenig Formalitäten. Dennoch ist eine Matriarchin monogam, sie wechselt nur schneller den Partner. Ein Männchen kann somit von mehreren Matriarchinnen besucht werden. * Die Kinder werden innerhalb der Familie aufgezogen. * Männer verlassen nie das eigene Familienhaus, sie dienen ihrer Matriarchin als Berater und Wache, wie sie auch die Vaterrolle für die Kinder übernehmen MOSUO (Freie Übersetzung) Nahe der Grenze von Tibet lebend, sind die Mosuo wohl die bekannteste matriarchische Gesellschaft. Die Mosuo leben mit der großen Familie in einem gemeinsamen Haus, angeführt von einer Matriarchin. Die Erbfolge geht über die weibliche Seite der Familie. Die Frauen kümmern sich meist um das Geschäftliche, die Männer um Politik. Kinder werden im weiblichen Haushalt aufgezogen und nehmen den Namen der Mutter an. Die Frauen wählen ihre Männer, indem sie einfach zu ihren Häusern gehen. Es gibt keinerlei eheliche Institution. Die Paare leben niemals zusammen. Da das Kind innerhalb der mütterlichen Familie bleibt, spielen die Männer in der Erziehung kaum eine Rolle. Stattdessen übernehmen sie die Verantwortung für die Kinder ihrer eigenen Familie. Mondstreuner Die Familie Zennah kam ursprünglich als eine der wenigen Familien aus der Sagolii-Wüste, wo sie mit zwei weiteren Familien, deren Name unbekannt ist, im Verbund lebte. Durch verschiedene Ereignisse musste die Familie fliehen. Einige Familienmitglieder können also verteilt in Eorzea zu finden sein. Bei Interesse an eine Familienbindung wendet euch für mehr Informationen an Ciell Zennah. Hier findet ihr die Namensgebung der nachtaktiven Mondstreuner. Konträr zu den Goldtatzen leben Mondstreuner in einer hochgradig matriarchal organisierten Gesellschaft, in welcher Familiennamen in der mütterlichen Linie weitergeben werden, nicht vom Vater. Es heißt einige der Namenslinien hätten seit der ersten Astralen Ära bis heute überdauert. Mondstreuner führen ein eher abgeschiedenes Leben, selten bilden sie Gemeinsachften von mehr als zwei oder drei Familien. Daher existiert auch kein Buchstabe, welcher auf einen Stamm hindeuten würde. Die mütterliche Stärke wird unterstrichen durch die Vergabe kurzer, ein- bis zweisilbiger Namen, welche denen der männlichen Goldtatzen sehr ähneln. Aktualisierung Die hier genannte Namensgebung wurde anhand der zu Release bekannten Lore wie zb offiziellen Forumsbeiträgen ( LINK ) geschrieben. Allerdings sind durch das Lore-Buch neue Informationen aufgetreten, die die Interpretation der Namensgebung vollkommen verändern. Das Lorebuch ist als "richtiger" anzusehen, daher können IC Namensinterpretationen sich unterscheiden, besonders bei alten und neuen Chars ALLERDINGS: The naming conventions post on the forums is correct. This happened to be a mistake in the source JP from which we translated, and thanks to the post, I was able to inform Oda-san so he could get the JP text fixed before they went to print. While no bug is ever good (especially one like this where the text 100% contradicts what has been laid out before), this particular one contains an unintentional sneak peek into our development process. It turns out that WAY back in the day, there was talk of day, there was talk of having some races (or clans) employ name order in which the surname comes first. We ultimately decided to scrap the idea for a number of boring reasons, but I have a feeling that the JP text that we translated might have been a remnant of an old design document. ( QUELLE ) Damit wird darauf hingewiesen, dass die originalen Vorgaben korrekt sind und die Namensgebund im Lorebuch nicht stimmt! Weitere Hinweise der großen Bedeutung der Mutter bei den Mondstreunern findet man, wenn man sich die Namen der männlichen Mondstreuner genauer anschaut. Davon abgesehen dass sie den Nachnamen der Mutter übernehmen, tragen sie zudem die Vornamen ihrer Mütter, denen - separiert durch ein Apostroph - ein Suffix angehängt wird, welches die Geburtenreihenfolge markiert: Erster Sohn: 'a Zweiter Sohn: 'to Dritter Sohn: 'li Vierter Sohn: 'sae Fünfter Sohn: 'ra Sechster Sohn: 'ir Siebter Sohn: 'wo Achter Sohn: 'ya Neunter Sohn: 'zi Zehnter Sohn: 'tan Bsp.: Lhomaen'to Rhena wird der zweite Sohn der Lhomaen aus der Mutter-Linie der Rhena genannt. Trotz der gelisteten zehn Suffixe umfassen selbst die größten Familien der Mondstreuner seltenst mehr als zwei oder drei Söhne. Dies geschieht nicht aus eigener Entscheidung - es scheint eine Laune der Natur, dass diese Rasse schlicht mehr Frauen zur Welt bringt. __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Rassen